


I am very fond of sunsets.

by orphan_account



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M, THE LITTLE PRINCE AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji is a boy who has grown up next to adults who made his self-conciousness grow. Once, when he was in the cementery, he met a white-haired boy with red eyes and a gentle smile named Kaworu, who, apparently, came from the sky. Kaworu tells Shinji the stories of his adventures on space. Shinji and the Kaworu share a rewarding relationship on the cementery, and when the Kaworu departs, Shinji misses his company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive my writing, english is not my mother language! Y si alguien quiere tenerlo en español, solo tiene que decirmelo.

Once, when Shinji was six years old, he saw a photograph of his mother, his father and himself, sitting happily in the park. Now, his mother was dead. As soon as he hid the photo, his nanny Misato-san took it and gave it to Gendo, Shinji's father. The little boy didn't want to forget his mother and so he drew a copy, trying to do his best. When he finished it, he showed the drawing to Misato and to some other adults, but they ignored it. He re-drew it again, this time making his drawn mum wear a dress and painting himself shorter and with a truck. When he showed it again to his barely interested crowd, they told him to stop drawing and to concentrate more on his piano classes and school. That is why, at the age of six, Shinji gave up what might have been a magnificent career as a painter. He had been disheartened by the failure of his drawings, thinking from the first minute that he was talentless and he wouldn't try to remember his mum or do anything new anymore.

Then, Shinji forgot about drawing and his mum and focused on his studies and he got a job when he was fourteen years old, bringing coffee to those working in the company of his father. Again, he didn't socialize with people his age, not even during school.  In the course of his life he had many encounters with only grown ups who didn't improve his opinion on himself. 

Whenever he met someone that seemed to him clear sighed, he tried to chat with them. But they always forgot his name after a day.

“You are only a child” said Gendo to Shinji, trying to convince him to stop trying to be friends with adults. 

Then he would never talk to persons about books, or videogames, or music. He would shut up. He would talk to them only when they called him to bring papers, coffee or pick up the phone. And the grown-up would be greatly pleased to have met such a compliant boy.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently there are some sweet people out there, even tho' they are strange and stubborn.

So he lived his life alone, without anyone that he could really talk to, until he went to the cementery to bring flowers to his mother's tomb when he was fifteen. There, he felt broken inside, he felt like he really needed a hug from someone, specially from his mother, since mothers are comforting. He didn't want to go back home with Misato and so he walked into a forest near the cementery and sat under a tall tree. He knew he wouldn't try to come back before he even left home, so he was carrying a backpack with some food and a sleeping bag.

The first, night, then, he went to sleep on the grass, two miles from any living human habitation. He was more isolated than a hermit in a cave. Thus you can imagine his amazement, at sunrise, when he was awakened by a voice. It said:

“If you please, draw me your family”

“W-what?”

“Draw me a robot”

He jumped to his feet, completely thunderstruck. He blinked his eyes hard. He looked carefully all around him. And I saw a most extraordinary boy, who stood there examining him with a great smile.

He was my age, a bit taller, with pale skin, white hair and red eyes, like an albino. He was wearing an orange plain t-shirt, jeans and white sneakers with stars sticks. Now he stared at this sudden apparition with his eyes fairly starting out of his head in astonishment. Remember, he was in a forest two miles from any inhabited region, next to a cementery! And yet this beautiful boy (Shinji blushed at this thought) seemed neither to be straying uncertainly among the woods, nor to be fainting from fatigue or hunger or thirst or fear. Nothing about him gave any suggestion of a guy lost in the middle of the forest, two miles from any human habitation. When at last he was able to speak, Shinji said to him:

"But-- what are you doing here?"

And in answer, he repeated, very slowly, as if he were speaking of a matter of great consequence:

“Would you draw me a robot, please?”

That boy kneeled in front of me and held me a pencil and a paper sheet and held my hand. Shinji felt hypnotised by those red eyes and took the pencil and the paper. But then he remembered how he had been  _encouraged_  by adults on the drawing and family topic and told him he didn't know how to.

“That doesn't matter, what you do it's enough for me, draw me a robot”

But he had never drawn a robot. So he drew for him one of the two pictures he had drawn when he was a child. It was that of his family. And he was astounded to hear the boy greet it with,

"No, sorry, I do not want to see your family. A family is very big. Where I live, everything is very small. What I need is a robot. Draw me a robot"

So then Shinji made a drawing.

“You are very kind, but I'd like a smaller robot.

So he made another drawing.

The boy smiled even gentler and put his hand on my shoulder.

“You seem, this robot is oxidized”

So then he did his drawing over once more.

But it was rejected too, just like the others.

“This one is too full of screws, if one was lost, I'd have no robot anymore”

By this time, Shinji was feeling anxious because, again, he remembered he was talentless and that he swore to himself he wouldn't try to draw ever again. Maybe that boy was mocking him, just like every other boy of his age. So he tossed off this drawing of the different pieces of a toy robot inside a box. And he threw out an explanation to it.

“You see, these are the parts of a robot. You can build it yourself in whichever way you want”

Shinji was very surprised to see a light break over the face of the other boy.

“This is perfect, it really is, thank you very much. Do you think this robot will try to destroy my house?”

Shinji thought the boy made childish questions, but his eyes were full of knowledge and maybe sadness.

“There will be surely other things that the robot can do instead of destroying. I don't like violence, I wouldn't draw a violent robot”

“Don't be upset, I like it a lot” said this strange fellow, and hugged Shinji for a minute. It wasn't his mother's and definitely unexpected, but for the first time, he didn't doubt and hugged back.

And that is how I made the acquaintance of this boy. Later he told me his name was Kaworu and that he was a king.


	3. Chapter 3

It took him a long time to learn where the teen came from. Kaworu, who asked him so many questions, never seemed to hear the ones Shinji asked him. It was from words dropped by chance that, little by little, everything was revealed to him.

The first time he saw Shinji's phone, for instance, he asked him:

“What is that object?”

“This... Uh, it's my phone”

“What is it for?”

“You can talk with people who are far from you with this mobile phone”

“That is... That is awesome! I wish I had one. I have met many people in my life but I haven't talked to them again and it feels like I don't have any friends. The truth is I miss them everyday. I think talking with a phone is like travelling from one place to another very fast.”

“More or less”

“You talk to a lot of people?”

“Not really”

“Don't be sad. It's a shame. I need a phone so I can talk to you.”

“I'm sorry. I am not the most charming person on earth.”

“So you are from earth? I thought you'd be a foreigner, just like me! Your heart seems like it's made of crystal... I like it”

“What? Kaworu-kun, you are not human?”

He nodded and sank into a reverie, which lasted a long time. Then, taking Shinji's robot out of his pocket, he buried himself in the contemplation of his treasure.

You can imagine how Shinji's curiosity was aroused by about the "other planets." He made a great effort, therefore, to find out more on this subject.

“Kaworu-kun, where do you come from? What is this 'where I live,' of which you speak? I'm sorry, I don't want to be nosy. I just... Would like to visit you sometime, you know”

After a reflective silence, he smiled with his eyes and answered:

"The thing that is so good about the box you have given me is that at night he can use it as his house. You really care about others"

"Thank you. And if you want I will give you a string too, so that you can tie him during the day, and a post to tie him to."

But Kaworu seemed shocked to this offer.

“Tie him? What a horrible idea”

"But if you don't tie him," Shinji said, "he will wander off somewhere, and get lost."

My new friend broke into another peal of laughter:

"But where do you think he would go?"

"Anywhere. Straight ahead of him."

Then the red-eyed boy said, earnestly:

"That doesn't matter. Where I live, everything is so small and dark!"

And, with a hint of sadness, he added:

"Straight ahead of him, nobody can go very far... The darkness would make him fall. And if not, he'd return to the same place. It's so small..."

  
  


 


	4. Chapter 4

Shinji had thus learned a second fact of great importance: this was that the planet Kaworu came from was scarcely any larger than a house!

But that did not really surprise him much. He knew that in addition to the great planets- such as the Earth, Jupiter, Mars, Venus- to which we have given names, there are also hundreds of others, some of which are so small that one has a hard time seeing them through the telescope. When an astronomer discovers one of these he does not give it a name, but only a number. He might call it, for example, "Asteroid 325." He had serious reason to believe that the planet from which Kaworu came is the asteroid known as Black Moon.

If Shinji had told you these details about the asteroid, and made a note of its number for you, it is on account of the grown-ups and their ways. When you tell them that you have made a new friend, they never ask you any questions about essential matters. They never say to you, "What does his voice sound like? What games does he love best? Does he collect butterflies?" Instead, they demand: "How old is he? How many brothers has he? How much does he weigh? How much money does his father make?" Only from these figures do they think they have learned anything about him.

If you were to say to the grown-ups: "I saw a beautiful house made of rosy brick, with geraniums in the windows and doves on the roof," they would not be able to get any idea of that house at all. You would have to say to them: "I saw a house that cost 20,000 euros" Then they would exclaim: "Oh, what a pretty house that is!"

Just so, you might say to them: "The proof that Kaworu existed is that he was charming, that he laughed, and that he was looking for a robot. If anybody wants a robot, that is a proof that he exists." And what good would it do to tell them that? They would shrug their shoulders, and treat you like a child. But if you said to them: "The planet he came from is the Black Moon," then they would be convinced, and leave you in peace from their questions.

Shinji felt sad about Kaworu. He had friends, but he was in dangerof forgetting them. To forget a friend is sad. Not every one has had a friend. And if Shinji forgot him, he may had become like the grown-ups who are no longer interested in anything but grey things. But unlike Kaworu, Shinji had to grow old. At least, one day.


End file.
